Too Late for Regrets
by VicMonCy
Summary: Mikan's life was peaceful when something happened to her and a mysterious student joined in her class with a fire alice. Could this student bring peace or havoc? and what's Luna and Persona's plans to Mikan and Natsume?
1. Painful Reality

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

"_You cannot argue with reality. _

_You can either deny it or admit it. _

_I like admitting it only because it is so_

_much easier than convincing _

_myself it is deniable." – Kay Barcelon_

* * *

It was Sunday morning and eventually there were no classes inside the prestigious Gakuen Alice. Mikan Sakura, a lovely brunette woke up very early that day.

_'I better take for a walk and after that; I'll go to Central Town to buy Howalons. Yay, can't wait for those goodies!'_ she thought happily.

She was strolling happily along the corridors when she suddenly met Subaru Imai. She greeted him with her usual trademark smile, "Ohayo, sempai!"

He greeted back with a small smile crept along on his face. While they were going on their separate ways, Subaru heard someone whimpered in pain. He turned his back to see who it was and to his surprise, it was Mikan, wincing in agony. Just when he was about to approach her, she fainted and her whole body dropped on the floor. He carried her into his arms and went to the clinic.

* * *

_In Hotaru's Lab_

_'Odd. How come she's not pestering me today? Maybe she's still asleep. That sleepyhead'. _Hotaru thought while she was busy making her new invention.

_On the place near the Sakura Tree_

_'Where is polka dots today? Chotto-matte, why am I thinking about her? Tch. Well, better take a nap for a while'._

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon and they haven't seen the brunette.

_'I guess I better check on her. What is that idiot up to now?'_ Hotaru thought as she hurriedly went out of her room to go to Mikan's room.

She knocked on her door but there was no reply from the inside. Every second passed, she grew quite impatient and somehow worried. She turned the doorknob open but unfortunately, she didn't see Mikan in her room.

_'Great! Where could that idiot be?' _Hotaru angrily thought while she was busy thinking on what were the possible places where her friend could be.

When she was about to leave the room, he saw Subaru.

"Have you seen Mikan?" Hotaru said with her usual monotonous voice but deep inside she's really worried of her one and only best friend.

"I haven't seen her lately. Well, ah- I've got a lot of things to do. Ja!" Subaru uneasily answered.

_'Strange_. _He is acting really weird. Subaru never stammers. Maybe there is something wrong. I must find out right away. Could it possibly be that there is something wrong with Mikan?' _Hotaru thought while her anxiousness exceeded to a whole new level because something was telling her that Mikan could be in trouble.

* * *

_Flashback_

Mikan woke up inside the clinic and Subaru quickly went near her.

"Thank goodness, you've finally regained consciousness. You were asleep since this morning." He said that still in his stoic features and monotonous voice but deep inside of him, he was really worried and pitied Mikan's current condition.

"What happened to me way back this morning sempai? I totally forgot." Mikan asked sheepishly while scratching her head.

"We met along the corridors this morning then suddenly you've fainted." Subaru breathe in before he continued. "Mikan, don't be shocked of what I'm going to tell you."

"What is it sempai?" She managed to give him one of her sweet smiles though deep inside of her, she was anxious on what Subaru would say to her.

"Mikan." He bit his lower lip and rubbed his temples then continued. "You only have two weeks to live."

Mikan's eyes were as big as saucers and she gulped heavily and said quite panicked, "Huh? Why?" She was out of words of too much dumbstruck.

"You already knew Mikan that too much use of your alices decreases your life span and one cause of this is your ongoing dangerous missions. Keep this in mind; there is also a possibility that you can have only less than two weeks or maybe a week if you are extremely depressed or happy."

"But, your alice can heal me, right?" Mikan inquired hoping for a positive answer.

"Gomene" Subaru said with a low voice. "My alice can't heal a person especially if he or she is about to die." Subaru said while his bangs covered his eyes.

_'Me? Destined to die?' _These words keep echoing inside her mind. Mikan bowed her head and she clutched her skirt while she tried herself not to cry. _'Of all people, why me? Why is my fate cruel? I'm still young. I haven't done anything much with my life. I still want to see my father, my mother and especially my grandfather whom I left on the countryside. I don't want to leave my friends especially Hotaru and the rest. What about Natsume?' _

The mere thought of Natsume made Mikan's heart skip a beat. She didn't know what kind of feelings she had for him but she knew that he had a special place in her heart. She became Natsume's shield without Natsume knowing it since Mikan decided that she wanted it a secret from him — that she was the one doing the missions instead of him. She didn't want to lessen Natsume's lifespan.

"Sempai, will you please keep this as a secret? I don't want my friends to worry about me especially Hotaru. I want to live normally and happily until the last days of my life." Mikan asked hoping that he would keep it as a secret because she didn't want anyone be worried for her. She needed everyone to treat her the same without them noticing that she only had two weeks to live her happy days with them.

"I will, Mikan. I promise. Promise also to me that you will be strong enough to overcome this." Subaru assured her while he tried his best not to show his weak side to Mikan. True that he considered Mikan not only as a friend but as a younger sister as well. It was very heartbreaking on his part that he couldn't do anything to save her life so the best thing that he could do was to follow her secret.

"I will, Sempai. Arigatou." Mikan said with a faint smile.

End of flashback

* * *

When Hotaru was going back to her lab, she saw Luna. Luna gave her a wicked smile that Hotaru disliked the most or rather disgusted.

"What are you up to?" She said in the most serious, coldest and deathly tone ever.

"Who me? Up to something? Not at all." Luna grinned.

"Don't play dumb. I know you are up to something." Hotaru shot back.

Luna just smirked at her and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Ja!" Luna bade goodbye at Hotaru but Hotaru only gave her death glares at her retreating figure.

_'I have to think something nice for a very special friend of mine. How to make her live happily and normally? Ah, scratch that! How about making her life miserable like hell? Now, we are talking!'_ she thought evilly obviously having evil schemes to someone.

Her evil thoughts were gone when she saw the person to whom she wanted to share her darkest plans with.


	2. The Deal

_Evil brings men together_

_- Aristotle_

* * *

"Hi, Persona!" Luna chirped happily when he saw Persona came out from the room of his Dangerous Ability class.

"What do you want now?" Persona spat at Luna. Even though Luna was part of the Dangerous Ability class, he didn't like her because she liked to get in touch with people and it gave him the chills every time she saw or felt her presence. He could not understand the feeling he had for her but one thing is for sure, her mere presence made his stomach heave.

"Nothing. I just want to greet you. That's all. Is that bad?" she pouted. She tried to make herself be noticed by Persona by faking a cry but alas, Persona was not affected by her charms.

"If that is the case, then quit pestering me. I still have things that need to settle. Don't show me again your pathetic face." He went past her after their conversation when suddenly Luna mentioned something which made Persona stopped from his tracks.

"Is Natsume included in one of your so-called lists of things?" Luna asked while she was not looking at Persona.

Persona stopped from his tracks and Luna spun her heels and approached him.

"You see, I have a very clever plan which might help you." Luna grinned while raising a brow at Persona.

"A plan to help me?" Persona scoffed. "You are kidding me."

"I'm not kidding. " Luna defended and sighed in defeat. "Well, if you don't want to hear my precious plan then I won't help you with your problems to your beloved Kuro-neko." Luna was about to walk away when Persona called on her.

"Alright. Let me hear your very precious plan of yours and let me see if it would work out." Persona agreed. True that he was having problems with the Black Cat but since he had a lot of work to do, he didn't have the time to do it. Luna's plan about the Black Cat appealed to him somehow but he chose not to show his true emotions since it wouldn't be like him if he would show interest especially in front of Luna. So he remained nonchalant while listening to Luna.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to finish their conversation.

"Could be, but how sure are you that this plan of yours will work?" Persona inquired. He may never admit it but he found Luna as one of the most clever people in the academy but she also had an evil heart which was somehow comparable to that of Persona's.

"I was walking along the corridors when I passed at the clinic.

'_What is it sempai?'_

"I stopped when I hear that very familiar voice."

She narrated every detail that she heard about Mikan and Subaru's conversations.

'_Mikan, you only have two weeks to live.'_

"That part really aroused my interest." She plastered a wide small across her face.

'_Huh? Why?'_

'_You already knew Mikan that too much use of your alices decreases your life span and one cause of this is your ongoing dangerous missions. Keep this in mind; there is also a possibility that you can have only less than two weeks or maybe a week if you are extremely depressed or happy.'_

'_But, your alice can heal me, right?'_

'_Gomene, my alice can't heal a person especially if he or she is about to die.'_

"I was so happy when he said that." She said evilly.

'_Sempai, will you please keep this as a secret? I don't want my friends to worry about me especially Hotaru. I want to live normally and happily until the last days of my life.'_

"I will surely make your life happy and normal, Mikan, just as you please." She said ironically.

* * *

"Satisfied?" Luna asked with a wide smile that Personal almost freaked out but decided not to show it.

"Yes, it's a deal." Persona sealed their bond of agreement with a handshake.


	3. New Student, a blessing or a curse?

**Chapter 3: New Student, Shiawase naishi hyoukyo?**

8:00 in the morning

"Ohayo, minna!" Mikan greeted in a low voice.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan. Is something wrong? Why is your voice not very cheerful today? Daijubu?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Nonoko. I just have a cold that's all." She said and plastered a smile – a fake smile that is.

"Ohayo Hotaru." Mikan greeted her best friend.

"How come that your not hugging me?"

"I don't want to be shot again by that baka gain of yours, you know."

"At last, you've finally learned your lesson."

"Yeah, I do. Ja, Hotaru." Then she gave her a smile

But Mikan is surely bad at lying because Hotaru can see her through that she was just pretending just by looking at her smiles – fake smiles. Suddenly, the girls began screaming as two handsome young boys entered the room. They are usually greeted by the loud screams of their fan girls but they don't like it. They were waiting for someone who will greet them warmly every morning but this day, no warm greeting was heard from her.

"Where is she?" The two boys thought in unison.

Ruka saw her long time crush pacing out.

"Ohayo Sakura-san." Greeted her animal pheromone friend, Ruka Nogi.

"Ah-Ohayo Ruka-pyon."

"You look gloomy today. Daijubu?"

"I'm fine don't worry. I'm just a little bit tired. Thank you for your concern Ruka-pyon."

"Oh, I see. Ja!"

Natsume went to his seat and as usual, he hid his face using his manga but he makes sure that he can see Mikan.

_'What's wrong with her today? It's not like her.'_

"Oi, ichigo-kara, stop pacing around. You really look like a total idiot and it really bugs the hell out of me."

"Gomene Natsume." She said in a low tone.

'_What's wrong with this youjo? Why won't she yell at me or call me names? What's got into her?'_

Natsume's thoughts were interrupted when Narumi came in.

"Good morning class. Today, I'm going to introduce you to your new classmate. You may come in now."

Everyone gasped. Our stoic inventor and flame caster were also shocked but both didn't loose their composure. The whole class couldn't believe what they just saw in front of them.

"You may now introduce yourself."

"I'm Michiyo Higurashi. Fifteen years old. Special star student. Dangerous ability class. My alice is Fire." She introduced herself dully in front of the class.


	4. Suspicions

**Chapter 4:Suspicions**

After the new student, Michiyo Higurashi introduced herself, Narumi-sensei noticed that the whole class was silent, still dumbfounded of what they've seen in front of them he felt the need to lighten up, if not change the atmosphere.

"Minna-san, don't treat your new classmates like that, it's not a kind of respond that a cute lady deserves." Narumi-sensei snapped them out from their trance with his usual cheerful tone. "I know that she is very identical to Mikan-chan except for the eyes and alice but they're really complete individuals, right Michiyo-chan?" asked Narumi-sensei.

"Of course! There's no way that she and I will ever be the same," Michiyo stared at Mikan menacingly.

Narumi-sensei didn't notice it so he continued, "To formally start your first day, we must find you a partner."

"Me, Narumi-sensei! I'm willing to be Michiyo-chan's partner!" Narumi heard from one of the students.

"Ah, well then. Is it alright with you Michiyo-chan to be partnered with Luna-chan?"

"Alright." Michiyo answered in a low indifferent tone, and then made her way to her seat beside Luna.

While the class is on, two pairs of suspecting eyes were watching them.

"Something fishy is going on with those two." Hotaru thought as she stuffed some flavored crab and lobster sandwich in her mouth.

'_Is this one of Persona's antics? But judging from the looks of it, the new student doesn't seem to know Luna at all. Still, I will not let my guard down since she's also in my class _(Natsume clenched his fist). _Maybe those two are just putting up a show so that they won't be jinx right away.' _Natsume thought as he slid back his shonen manga on his face.

-Fast forward-

The class is dismissed and Mikan went hurriedly to Michiyo to formally introduce herself, only to be brushed off like a piece of dirt that needs to be removed, but being her usual being - always seeing the good qualities of other people-, she simply thought that she was just shy to mingle as of the moment. So the rejected Mikan changed her target towards her best friend since she cannot control herself anymore if she can't hug her. She opened her arms wide and slowly towards her best friend who was busy doing on her new invention. But before she could touch her, she was electrocuted of something unknown what a surprise. When Mikan regained back her consciousness, she excitingly asked Hotaru about the thing that knocked her down.

Opening of Hotaru's Invention Demonstration

Invisible Electric Barrier

This barrier is used to protect yourself from people who are idiot, stupid, moron, imbecile and the like without running yourselves away from them. It costs only for 500,000,000 rabbits and it's a limited offer only.

End of Hotaru's Invention Demonstration

"So that's…how…it is…" Mikan said in a very low tone with sparkling eyes, filled with awe.

While trying to be on her feet, Mikan suddenly felt dizzy, considering that she just regained consciousness after being electrocuted... or is it because of something else? Her whole surrounding started to spin, her knees felt numb, and without a warning, she fainted, luckily, two arms rescued her from that painful fall.

0-o-0o-0-o0—o00-o-o0o—o0-o-o-o-00o00o---0o-o-o-oo0-0o0o-o-o-o0o-oo-oo—o-o-o0o-0o0-00—o-oo-0o0o---o---o00

Thank you very much vic-chan or V-knight for editing my fic. Thank you also for those who read my story and I do hope you like it. If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to tell me through message and I'll try my very best to answer it as honest and quick as possible.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san

Michikumiko


	5. The Start

**Chapter 5: The Start**

"Nogi." Hotaru said as she looked at her brunette best friend lying peacefully on his arms.

"Quick, Imai! We need to go to the hospital this instant!" Ruka demanded.

Hotaru didn't answer but she went to get her duck scooter. Ruka was about to hop in when, "I'll take her if you don't mind Nogi." Hotaru demanded in a very serious yet cold tone.

Ruka didn't want to argue about Hotaru's usual behavior especially at that crucial moment wherein Mikan was involved.

They went to the hospital and Subaru aided Mikan right away. Couple of hours passed, Subaru went out of the room.

"How is Sakura-san doing?" asked a worried Ruka.

"She's alright as of this moment. She needs rest right now. Maybe tomorrow or the following day, you can visit her and she might also be discharged in the hospital these following days if her condition is getting better." said Subaru

"What is the reason why she fainted? Is it because of the electrocution from my barrier?" asked Hotaru as she looked at his older brother straight to his eyes, pleading for an answer. Somehow, she felt guilty of what had happened to her best friend.

Subaru took a deep breath and said to them, "She's just over fatigued. No need to worry. Well, I have to go. I still have some business to attend to. Shitsureishimashita." Subaru exited himself among the crowd of Mikan's worried friends.

The crowd was left alone outside of Mikan's room.

"I couldn't help myself to get worried to Mikan-chan." Nonoko said this as she felt tears that were about to fall in her eyes.

"Watashi Mo, Nonoko-chan. Her condition is getting worse when she does those dangerous missions since then." Anna said as she patted Nonoko's back to comfort her.

"If ever my alice is good enough to replace her adversities right now, I could be able to uplift all her burdens. I have nothing to do to help her." Ruka said this as he blamed himself for not being able to help Mikan.

"Come on! We all know that Sakura-san is not weak!" bellowed Sumire who was once a rival to Mikan but eventually become friends because of Mikan's cheerful personality and helping nature towards everyone who needs a hand. "She can overcome this because she's a tough weed. Let's just heed the advice of Subaru-sempai so that Sakura-san will have energy to talk to us and also for us to rest." said Sumire in a calmer yet stern tone.

Hotaru, who was still silent as of that moment decided to exit herself away from them without a word.

"Imai, where are you going?" asked Ruka.

Still, no word came out from Hotaru. She still felt guilty of what had happened to her best friend.

"Let her be Ruka-kun. I think she is really worried of Mikan. She may not show or say it purposely in public but we all know that she loves her." Nonoko said to Ruka comfortingly.

They were all headed to their respective rooms and when the coast was clear, Subaru returned hurriedly in Mikan's room and left a letter beside her on the table.


	6. The Letter

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

A pair of chocolate orbs was slowly opening in the middle of dawn. Mikan, who still had a slight headache, manages to roam her eyes into the new room she was currently in.

'_I'm in the hospital?'_ she thought.

While she managed to open her eyes and focus on the things around her, her right eye caught something that attracts her attention. It's a bouquet of Englantine Roses. She remembered that during that time, Misaki-sensei talked something about this kind of flower.

Flashback

'_I would like to share to you a very interesting fact everyone. Do you know that every flower has its own meaning?'_ ask Misaki-sensei to his class.

The students waved their heads from left to right which left the teacher heaved a big sigh but nevertheless, he still continued.

'_I only brought these since they are the only ones that are available as of the moment._' Misaki-sensei said this with pride on how he raised his flowers beautifully.

'_What kind of flowers are they Misaki-sensei?'_ asked a very innocent Anna.

'_Thank you Anna-chan for that question. For everybody's information, these are Englantine Roses. In the Language of Flowers, Englantine Rose means a "wound to heal"._ _There a lot of flowers that I want to show to you and their meanings so look forward it to it, alright minna?'_

'_Hai Misaki-sensei.' _the class answered in unison.

End of Flashback

'_A wound to heal?' _Mikan asked herself.

"Indeed, Misaki-sensei is right. There's a wound within me that needs to be healed. They may look that something is wrong with me physically but the pain is greater when it is in the inside. These kinds of hardships are not easily to deal with especially if I'm the only one battling it. Demo, it's better to suffer all alone than to let other people suffer my own problems too. It's being selfish, right Kami-sama?" Mikan talked this to no one.

"Geez, I'm talking to myself. This must be the effects of dwelling to much on my hostilities. Remember Mikan that you only have a few days to live, so make wise use out of it alright?" she said this to encourage herself.

She placed back the flowers to the table and she noticed a small paper with her name on top.

"Mikan?"

She opened the letter hurriedly and started reading it.

Mikan,

The reason why you're here is because you've fainted this morning. Your friends sent you to the hospital and according to my diagnosis, you've experienced the side effects of electrocution which triggered your entire system to work abnormally like having palpitation, the urge to vomit, headache and the trembling of the hands and legs. My sister asked why you've fainted but I didn't tell her the truth. I told her that you've experienced over fatigued.

Be careful next time Mikan. I hope that you'll get better soon. Maybe, early in the morning or late in the afternoon in these following days, you'll be released so take care of your health.

Subaru

'_Arigatou, Subaru-sempai Kami-sama, taskite! __How will I be able to hold my current situation a secret to everybody that cares for me? Hotaru is getting suspicious but I don't want her to know or any of my friends.'_


	7. Natsume?

**Chapter 7: Natsume?**

Few days later, Mikan has been finally discharged from the hospital.

"Are you sure Sakura-san that you can go to your room all by yourself?" asked Nurse Riko, the academy's school nurse.

"Yes Nurse Riko." said Mikan softly yet still flashes a smile to the nurse.

"Alright then, just be careful on your way there."

"I will. Thank you very much for taking care of me. Please tell Subaru-sempai that I already went."

"Sure Sakura-san, I will."

"Ja Nurse Riko." said Mikan while waving her hands to the nurse.

Nurse Riko responds by waving her hands and also showing a caring smile towards the brunette.

While on her way to her room she notice someone near the sakura tree, leaning along the tree's stem as if taking a nap under the early morning breeze.

"Natsume." she uttered.

Then without further ado, she went towards it slowly so as not to exhaust herself.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun!" greeted Mikan as cheerful as possible. Yet, it seems like our fire caster is in deep slumber. So, the brunette decided to poke gently one of his shoulders to wake him up and when she saw that he is moving, She hovered herself above waiting for his manga to be remove on his face.

"What." He expresses it as a statement rather than a question and the tone of his voice was really terrifying that it sends chills to the brunette.

"Natsume?"

"Are you deaf or what? If you don't state your business right now, then buzz off. I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Ne, Nat-natsu-me, what's wrong with you? Does something horrible happen while I'm in the hospital? asked the brunette towards the angry fire caster. She could not help herself stammering along what she says because of the piercing gaze, the tone and the cold treatment Natsume gave her.

"Nothing is wrong with me you know. I'm perfectly fine, can't you see?" said Natsume sarcastically. As of that moment, Mikan couldn't help her tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe that one of her friends, no, close friends could do that to her. She was about to say something when Natsume continued his part.

"Or perhaps you might have vision problems after you're nice stay in the hospital. It's great, isn't it? With regards to your last question, the only horrible thing that had happened here is when you arrive in this academy."

Mikan then felt a warm feeling rolling down on her cheeks, she's crying in front of him! She couldn't hold her emotions anymore. The feeling of being betrayed, hurt, hopeless, and sadness overwhelms her heart that she couldn't stop her tears continuously flowing. She was about to run away from him, away from his hurtful words yet he still has to say something.

"And…you've been an eyesore to me ever since. Maybe not only to me but also to the rest of us. It's good that you're crying really hard now because you look good when you cry. It suits best with your ugly face. Hmm, I think I'm saying too much. Tch! Thanks to you, I've wasted so much saliva."

Hearing again those pernicious words from him, she couldn't hold on to herself. She could feel her knees weaken and kneel on the grassy ground, still crying her eyes out.

"(sob)Wa-why(sob)a-are(sob)you do-doing(sob)th-this t-to m-me(sob)? Asked the brunette in between her sobs.

"Simple, to let you know how much I loathe you." Said Natsume finally.

"NATSUME!"shouted a voice from afar.

"Nice talking to you, Sakura Mikan."

He left Mikan there without care, still crying, and full of mixed emotions. She's still trying to ponder on if the things that she saw and heard are not just the product of illusions or visual and auditory hallucinations but judging from what she currently feel and the warm tears that keeps rolling on her cheeks, it really proves that she is not dreaming and what she heard and see where real. Upon realizing this, she couldn't help herself feel remorse.

"You just don't know. You just don't know what I'm going through." Said Mikan with clenched teeth.


End file.
